Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 22 (Having fun)
Having fun is the twenty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KATHLEEN makes an indoor beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 2 (Special places). *CHARLI enjoys a lazy summer day. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 7 (Beach). *TIM listens to the sounds while he camps. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 9 (Great outdoors). *CHARLI rolls up her swag. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 38 (Family fun). *NATHAN does the exercises that the cards tell him. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 39 (Get fit). *CHARLI pretends to be at the gym. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 35 (Getting ready). *KELLIE and Chats make a cheer for the Teddy Bear team. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *CHARLI does moves that come from inside her head. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who celebrates his birthday having a fancy dress party, so his mother (Charli) helps him to dress up like Captain Wonder, but soon they find out that his friends (Nathan and Kathleen) dress up like Captain Wonder too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). Gallery Kathleen_S6_E22.png Charli_S6_E22_1.png Tim_S6_E22.png Charli_S6_E22_2.png Nathan_S6_E22.png Charli_S6_E22_3.png Kellie_S6_E22.png Charli_S6_E22_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E22.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Inside I have a special place, it's my special space, my special space And in my space I can be anywhere, on land or sea or in the air And in my space I can be anywhere. Inside I have a special place, it's my special space, my special space And in my space I can be anywhere, on land or sea or in the air And in my space I can be anywhere. ;Body move #01 I'm digging in the sand I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of time to explore 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer's day. I'm looking out for shells I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of time to explore 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer's day. I'm swimming in the sea I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of time to explore 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer's day. ;Making music I hear the music of the earth whispering, talking to you Hear a sound singing softly in your ears I hear the wind whispering through the leaves of the trees Making sounds of music, making a song for me. Hear the music of the earth whispering, talking to you Hear a sound singing softly in your ears I hear the wind whispering through the leaves of the trees Making sounds of music, making a song for me. Hear the music of the earth whispering, talking to you Hear a sound singing softly in your ears I hear the wind whispering through the leaves of the trees Making sounds of music, making a song for me. ;Body move #02 My swag comes with me when I can Keeps me from the cool and damp I'm rolling, rolling up my swag A swag to carry like a bag See, I'm rolling, rolling up my swag A swag to carry like a bag. My swag comes with me when I can Keeps me from the cool and damp I'm rolling, rolling, Charli swag A swag to carry like a bag Yeah, I'm rolling, rolling, Charli swag A swag to carry like a bag. ;Shapes in space I'm getting fit from head to toe, I'm gonna watch my body grow I'm gonna stretch and move up and down, I'm gonna exercise on the ground, hey Reach up, reach up, jump a bit, one, two, three, now let's get fit Oh, I'm gonna feel great, just wait and see, I'm getting fit 'cause it's good for me Getting fit 'cause it's good for me. I'm getting fit from head to toe, I'm gonna watch my body grow I'm gonna stretch and move up and down, I'm gonna exercise on the ground, hey Reach up, reach up, jump a bit, one, two, three, now let's get fit Oh, I'm gonna feel great, just wait and see, I'm getting fit 'cause it's good for me Getting fit 'cause it's good for me. ;Body move #03 In the gym, getting fit and strong, exercising, I can't go wrong Rolling machine, treadmill bike, working in the gym is what I like. In the gym, getting fit and strong, exercising, I can't go wrong Rolling machine, treadmill bike, working in the gym is what I like. In the gym, getting fit and strong, exercising, I can't go wrong Rolling machine, treadmill bike, working in the gym is what I like. ;Word play Hooray, hooray for teddy bears... Hooray, hooray for teddy bears... Hooray, hooray for teddy bears, now let's all get ready, bears... Ready, steady, teddy bears, go, go, go... Hooray, hooray for teddy bears, now let's all get ready, bears Ready, steady, teddy bears, go, go, go... With a hug and cuddle, bears... With a hug and cuddle, bears, you won't get in a muddle, bears... With a hug and cuddle, bears, you won't get in a muddle, bears Get into your huddle, bears and go, go, go. Hooray, hooray for teddy bears, now let's all get ready, bears Ready, steady, teddy bears, go, go, go With a hug and cuddle, bears, you won't get in a muddle, bears Get into your huddle, bears and go, go, go. ;Body move #04 Na na na, na na na na, got moves inside my head Gonna dance my groove and shake ..., gonna dance them, na na na. Na na na, na na na na, got moves inside my head Gonna dance my move and shake ..., gonna dance them, na na na. ;Sharing stories Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about laziness Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about didgeridoos Category:Ep about earth & soil Category:Ep about camping Category:Ep about swags & swagmen Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about hula hoops Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about the gym Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about cheering up Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about head Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about Captain Wonder Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about parties